1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analog circuits, and in particular to calibration and noise reduction of analog-to-digital converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A successive-approximation register (SAR) analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a low-power, high-resolution ADC which converts an analog signal to a corresponding digital representation. ADCs are used in many types of applications, such as but not limited to audio applications, video applications, radio applications, and signal processing applications.
Calibration and noise reduction methods for SAR ADCs are provided to produce high-resolution and accurate digital conversion, without resulting in undesirably large circuit area and power consumption.